Babysitting
by IHeartBadGuys
Summary: Andie has to stay in a motel room with Dean because her dad's hunting. She's bored and start teasing Dean a bit, but how will he react on it? Just some nice Dean smut.. Hope you like it :)


"Yeah Becky?" I ask when I pick up my phone. "Heeeey!" Becky answers. "How are you doing girl?! You have a nice vacation?!" "Well my dad is.. eehm... Working and normally I stay with his best friend then but since he died I stay with his son Dean now... And I'm kinda bored actually.." "Hmm, is he hot?" "What? Who?" "The guy you're staying with, stupid!" "Oh.. yeah he is kinda hot.. But he is like 34 or something..." "So!? You're not a child anymore Andie! You're 18 now so he can't get arrested." She chuckled. "Listen, you are allowed to have fun! And hot, older guys with probably a lot of experience are fun!" "Oh girl you crazy!" "I'm just saying girl.." "Alright alright! I will play around a bit, but he's coming in so I speak to you later." I whisper and then hang up. "Hey, I got'cha a burger and some fries." Dean says. "Thanks." I smile. He really is hot.. He looks so strong and masculine.. His eyes are beautiful, green/hazel-ish. His big hands move to take off his leather jacket. Hmm how would those hands feel on my breasts... "Catch." He says and he throws a bag at me. Alright.. Becky is right, I should make some fun. He sits on his bed next to mine. "Was that your dad on the phone?" He asks. "Uh.. No, a friend." He nods. "A boyfriend?" He asks. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. It was Becky, my best friend." "Alright.." He pauses. "You don't have a boyfriend?" He asks in disbelief. "He cheated... I found him in bed with another girl..." "Ouch!" "Yep.. And you? You have a girlfriend?" "Naah, nothing serious..." I finish my food. "I'm gonna take a shower." "Alright." I grab a long T-shirt and a towel. I forget my underwear on purpose, cause I got a plan.  
When I'm in the shower I shave myself do I'm nice and smooth. I love the red hair on my head but not on other parts of my body. I step out of the shower and dry myself. "Shit!" I yell out loud so Dean can hear me. "What's wrong girl?" He screams back. "I forgot my panties on the chair. Can you give it to me?" "Uhh.. That red little thing?" He asks uncomfortably. I chuckle. "Yes Dean that one." I open the door a little bit so he can give it to me. I put my thong and my long T-shirt on. No bra, I don't really need them, and walk back into the room. I grab a beer for myself. "You want one?" I ask. He nods and I see him looking at my legs. Hmm is it working? I give him his beer and lie down on my bed on the covers. I take a sip of my beer and moan. "Hmm, nice.." I place the beer between my legs and grab my phone. I see him still looking at me. 'I'm testing him, to see if he even wants me. x' I text to Becky. "Oh god, I'm bored!" I say and I turn on my stomach making my T-shirt crawls up so he can see the bottom of my ass. "And my back aches from this awful motel bed!" I scream. "Can you please massage my back Dean, I promise I'll do yours too! Please!" "Alright.." "There's some oil on the table." I tell him and when he looks the other way I take off my shirt and lie on my stomach. I feel the oil drip down on my back and moan softly at the feeling. Then I feel his big hands rub it all over my back. He is really good at this. He stops and I feel some more oil but this time on my ass cheeks. "Ahh!" I moan and I feel him kneading my ass. I moan again but then he slaps me really hard. "Ouch!" "This is what'cha want, right?" I don't answer and his fingers slide between my legs to the crotch of my thong. "You're wet for me Andie." He slides my panties to the side and pushes a finger inside me. "Dean! What the fuck?! Stop it!" I scream and I try to get up but he pushes me down. I try to move away, but he's way to strong. Actually I kinda like it, and he's right... This is what I wanted.. But I'm not gonna let him know. He pushes a second finger inside me. "Ahh! Dean, what are you doing?! Stop it!" "I don't think you want me to stop, Andie." He whispers in my ear. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I scream. "I heard you on the phone, Andie. You think I'm hot, right? And you want to play around?" I say nothing.. Shit, this is not going how I want it to go.. "So.. you like to tease me like that?" "I was just playing around, I'm sorry!" "Yeaah I bet you were.. But you caused some trouble down here." He says, he takes his fingers out of me and he pushes his hard dick against my ass. I gasp for air, he feels huge! "So what'cha gonna do 'bout that?" "I'm sorry Dean!" I'm not gonna let him know how bad I want to suck his cock or feel him inside my pussy... He slaps me again. "Ouch! Stop that!" And he slaps me again. "Tell me what'cha gonna do about my hard cock, Andie?" He asks again. I don't answer and he slaps me again. "Ouch! Alright alright, I'll suck you. " I feel him grin against my shoulder. "Good girl.." He murmurs and rolls on his back next to me. He takes of his shirt and unzips his jeans. I pull his jeans and boxer down, see his huge dick and my mouth falls open. It's massive.. Long and thick.. My god! He sees my reaction and grins proudly when he start stroking himself. What the... It even grows a bit more... Shit... I want him inside me! Gosh I'm really horny right now. I crawl between his legs. "My god.. So damn big.." I whisper against his balls. He stops stroking himself. I stick my tongue out and lick from his balls to the head. I feel his veins under my tongue. Hmm this has been way to long! It's soft and hard at the same time. I lick the pre-cum from his dick head and then I take him in my mouth. I start sucking hard and I take him deeper and deeper in my mouth. He throws his head back and groans. "That's right Andie!" But then his phone rings. I want to stop but he holds my head where it is. "It's your daddy." He says with a husky voice and then he picks up. "Hello?" Dean says. ... "Yeah she's.. Uh.. In the shower right now." ... I take only his dick head in my mouth and start sucking and licking, making him growl. "Sorry.. I just.. eh.. spilled my beer." ... "Yeah, I'll tell her you called, bye." And he hangs up. "Goddamn girl.. Yo daddy knows what a dirty little slut you are?" He grabs my hair and pushes me down on his dick. "Look at me. I wanna see your eyes when you gag on my dick." And then he thrusts up in my throat but I don't gag. Hah! You didn't expect that did ya? He pushes himself deeper inside my throat and then he's all in. I swallow, causing the muscles in my throat to tighten around him. "Ahh! Fuck Andie! Where did you learn all this.. Your still so young." I have to breath and he let me take his dick out of my mouth. I cough, breath and take him in my mouth again. It's all nice, wet and sloppy. I want to fuck him between my tits. I place his dick between my pale white titties and push them against him. He look me in my eyes when he starts thrusting up. Every time he's up, I take him in my mouth. He groans. "Ah shit! I'm gonna cum!" I stop tit fucking him and start sucking him really hard. I wanna taste his cum. We look each other in the eyes when he spills inside my mouth. I can taste his salty cum on my tongue and swallow it. "Alright.. Now let's forget about this, and just don't tease me anymore." Dean says panting. What the hell?! Are we done already? "Dean.." "What's wrong?" "Oh.. Ohh come on Dean.. What about me?" He grins. "What'cha want, Andie?" Oh god.. What am I supposed to say, 'Can you please fuck me Dean?' "You know what I want." I say blushing. "Oh yeah?" He asks. I nod and look at his dick. He raises his eyebrows. "You want some more of this?" He asks while stroking himself again. I nod shyly. "Alright, but I wanna taste your pretty little pussy first. Go lie on your back." Oh my... I do what he says and he sits on his knees between my legs. "So, let's take off that thong." I lift up my hips so he can easily slide it down. He places his hands on my knees and pushes my legs apart. He leans over and blows at my clit. "Hmmm." He kisses my clit, making me tremble. Then I feel his tongue slide between my lips. "My god Dean!" "You like that, Andie?" "Oh god yes!" I grab his head. Oh god! This man is a pro with his tongue! "Dean! I'm almost cumming!" I've just been alone for too long and he's so good! "Ahhh! Dean!" And then he stops. "No Dean! Please! I wanna cum!" "Naah.." He gives me a minute to get back on earth. "Hmm you taste good.." He says licking his lips. "Do you take a pill?" I nod, panting. I want this man deep inside me... "Good.. Get doggie, Andie." I do what he says. He pushes my shoulders down on the bed. He gets of the bed and I hear him get his belt. Shit! What's he gonna do with that. "Dean?" "Hush.. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. He grabs my hands and put them on my back. He ties them together with his belt. Oh thank god! I thought he was gonna hit me... And just when I think about it he slaps my ass hard. It doesn't hurt that much... It's actually kinda hot... I can't move and he can do everything he wants to with me. "So... Your friend wanted you to make fun right? You think this is 'fun' enough for her?" He asks. I don't answer and he grabs my phone. "Becky was her name right? Let's send her a nice picture.." "No Dean!" I try to move away but I just can't. I hear the sound of the camera on my phone. "Perfect..." "No Dean.. You didn't..." "Oh yes I did... So where were we? Oh yeah, you wanted me to fuck you, didn't ya?" He kisses both of my ass cheeks and then bites them. I feel his fingers slide over my clit and I moan, pushing my ass back. He chuckles. "You really want it, don't ya?" "Yes Dean please!" I moan. "Ask for it then." He says and he slaps my ass again. "Please Dean.. Please fuck me!" "How, Andie?" "Deep Dean, hard and deep. Please!" He teases me by rubbing his dick against my pussy lips. He pushes only the head inside me, making me gasp. But then he takes it out again. He does it again and again, until I'm seriously begging. And then my phone rings. "No..." I moan. "Ignore it Dean. Please just fuck me!" "It's your girl, Becky, I'll put her on speaker, you talk to her." "No Dean, just fuck me!" "Andie?!" Becky screams. "Are you alright?!" "Yeah I'm fine, I just..." I can't finish my sentence cause Dean slams in me, hard. "Aahhh! Dean." "Yeah, you like that Andie?" "Oh shit! Yes Dean, fuck me hard!" And he starts moving inside me but he moves really slow. "Andie? Are you okey!?" Becky screams through the phone. "Oohh Dean please... harder!" "Answer your friend, Andie." He says and keeps thrusting in me way to slow. "Yeah! I'm fine Becky, but please hang up!" "Alright alright! Have fun you too." She chuckles and hangs up. "Oh Dean stop teasing, please..." He grabs my hair and pulls me up so I'm still on my knees but my back's against his chest. "You're such a horny slut.." He whispers in my ear. "A dirty little slut." "Oh yes Dean! I'm a slut, please fuck me like one! Please! I'm all yours, do whatever you want with me!" My god, did I just say all that? The things this man does to me, my god... He let me fall back on the bed and starts fucking me really hard. "Oh fuck Dean! Ahh!" This ain't normal! Holy shit! "Oh Dean I'm cumming!" And a wave of pure pleasure flows through my whole body. "Oh shit! motherfucker!" I pant when I'm back on planet earth. He keeps fucking me until he cums, growling, inside my pussy. He lets himself fall next to me and we fall asleep.


End file.
